Blood, Sweat and Tears
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Cinta bisa membuat sakit. Tapi bisa juga memberikan kekuatan. Cinta bisa menyembuhkan. Cinta juga bisa memperbaiki jiwa yang terluka. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka aku akan menyimpanmu sebagai memori. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku dan biarkan aku selalu bersamamu.


**Blood, Sweat and Tears**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

"Kagome.. kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak Inuyasha melihat Kagome jatuh lemas di tanah.

"Ya, aku pikir ini karna siluman besar tadi menangkapku dan cakarnya mencakar bagian kakiku." Kagome melihat darah meluncur dari pangkal pahanya dan merasakan sakit seketika.

"Keh, kau memang selalu ceroboh." Gerutu Inuyasha sembari mengeluarkan saputangan milik Kagome untuk di tekan kebagian yang terluka.

Sesshomaru mencium bau logam bercampur darah dan wangi bunga sakura yang sangat ia kenal mengelilingi udara di sekitarnya. _'Miko kecilnya terluka.'_ Pikirnya. Sesshomaru kesal dan merasakan sakit di dadanya menyebabkan ia pergi untuk melihat keadaan sang miko.

" _Hanyou_ bodoh, kau selalu menempatkan miko dalam bahaya dan terluka. Apakah kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan? Apakah kau selalu meninggalkan kawananmu dalam keadaan menderita?" Sesshomaru kesal dan melangkah ke arah Inuyasha.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kagome terluka karna telah menghabisi siluman raksasa dan cakarnya melukai kakinya." Inuyasha berbicara dan seketika Sesshomaru menghilang.

"Kau.. Turunkan Kagome, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha melihat Sesshomaru telah menggendong Kagome.

"Sesshomaru ini akan merawat miko dengan baik. Lukanya tidak akan sembuh jika ia selalu bersama denganmu." Sesshomaru melangkah pergi dengan menempatkan Kagome di genggamannya. Ia melingkarkan _moko-moko_ di sekitar tubuh miko kecilnya untuk menutupi dari terpaan angin ketika di udara.

Kagome perlahan membuka mata lalu merasa aneh ketika ia merasakan lembutnya selimut dan tempat tidur yang nyaman. _'Tempat tidur? Dimana ini? Bagiamana ia bisa berada disini?'_ pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun, miko." Sesshomaru berbicara yang menyebabkan Kagome terperanjat.

"Um.. Sesshomaru." Kagome gugup seketika karena sang _Daiyokai_ menguburkan wajahnya di leher Kagome.

"Kenapa kau membawa aku kesini?" Kagome bertanya dengan heran.

"Karena _hanyou_ itu tidak bisa melindungimu." Jawab Sesshomaru dengan menatap gadis itu.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, hanya terluka sedikit di bagian kaki." Kagome menegaskan.

"Sesshomaru ini akan bergabung dengan kawananmu dan Inuyasha." Dengan wajah datar Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Inuyasha agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sang miko dan bisa melindunginya.

"Eh.. Tapi Inuyasha tidak akan senang dengan hal itu." Kagome menatap mata pria yang sejak tadi berada di hadapannya.

"Sesshomaru ini akan membuatnya mengerti." Sesshomaru dengan perlahan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Kagome yang seketika membuat wajah Kagome memerah.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sesshomaru berbuat baik terhadapnya dan membuat Kagome terheran karena selama ini yang ia tahu Sesshomaru tidak menyukai manusia. Setelah merasa luka di kakinya sudah sembuh maka Kagome memutuskan untuk kembali dengan Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan yang mungkin sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia berjalan dengan Sesshomaru dalam diam tanpa sepatah kata dan Kagome mengerti karena sang _Daiyokai_ sangat irit sekali dalam berbicara.

"Kagome, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Inuyasha menghampiri Kagome yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sesshomaru.

"Aku baik Inuyasha. Um, mulai sekarang Sesshomaru akan ikut dengan kita." Kagome menjawab dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kagome, apa kau bercanda! Tidak, dia tidak akan ikut di rombongan ini." Inuyasha dengan wajah kesalnya tidak ingin melihat Sesshomaru berada bersamanya.

"Tidak masalah. Lord Sesshomaru adalah _Daiyokai_ yang sangat kuat dan dengan kemampuannya dia bisa membantu kita dalam membunuh Naraku." Miroku mencoba menjelaskan dan Sango menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha merasa darahnya sudah naik sampai di ujung kepalanya.

"Sesshomaru ini hanya ingin membunuh Naraku. Sesshomaru ini yakin bahwa kau tidak bisa melindungi kawananmu dengan baik." Jawab Sesshomaru dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau..." Inuyasha siap melancarkan serangan dengan mengeluarkan Tetsusaiga miliknya.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY." Kagome menghentikannya dan seketika Inuyasha jatuh ke tanah.

Malam berlalu dan Inuyasha yang masih kesal dengan kehadiran Sesshomaru itu mulai bertingkah aneh. Ia duduk dekat dengan Kagome dan berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kagome." Inuyasha memulai percakapan dengan Kagome.

"Ya, ada apa Inuyasha?" Kagome sempat melirik bingung.

"Aku.. kau. Uhm.. Aku pikir, Kagome. Aku.." Inuyasha tidak bisa berkata karena gugup.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kagome menghela nafas dan benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Keh. Dasar bodoh." Inuyasha menjawab dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa? Aku tidak bodoh, kaulah yang bodoh Inuyasha. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Kagome berteriak kesal.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan pergi dariku, Kagome." Inuyasha memohon dengan suara lembut namun menyakinkan.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Inuyasha memohon untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya dan Kagome merasa perasaannya sangat aneh. Ia mencintainya, tapi mengapa sangat sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan memegang janji tersebut. Ia harus meyakinkan Inuyasha tentang janjinya tersebut dan Kagome menyadari saat ini terasa sangat sulit untuk berjanji apapun kepadanya.

Kagome menjadi sangat aneh beberapa waktu ini, ia terlihat sering merenung dan jarang ber interaksi dengan yang lainnya. Ia lebih memilih pergi menghindar dari Sango dan Miroku, Ia juga tidak menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk Shippo dan Rin. Semuanya menghawatirkan keadaan Kagome termasuk Sesshomaru yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Sesshomaru menyadari bahwa ia tidak ingin melihat Kagome sedih.

Kagome merasa baik dan mungkin tidur akan membuatnya lebih baik lagi. Ketika ia akan pergi tidur, Kagome melihat sebuah _cake_ dengan pesan yang tertinggal di sampingnya.

' _Cake ini khusus untukmu.'_

' _Sesshomaru ini berikan untuk senyum indah di wajahmu, miko.'_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya dan ia memeluk surat itu dengan erat. Ia ingin membenci Sesshomaru tapi bagaimana bisa ia membencinya ketika pria itu bersikap manis dan romantis seperti ini. _'Oh, Sesshomaru. Kau membuatku sangat sulit untuk melepaskan.'_ Kagome berkata di benaknya _._

Keesokan harinya Kagome merasa sangat baik dan melakukan perjalanan kembali untuk mencari keberadaan Naraku. Hari semakin gelap dan rombongan Inuyasha memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk membuat api unggun sambil mempersiapkan makan malam dan beristirahat. Seperti biasa kali ini Kagome menceritakan dongeng _'Beauty and The Beast'_ sebelum tidur untuk Shippo dan Rin sampai mereka terlelap. Setelah beberapa saat Kagome merasa tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menikmati indahnya malam.

"Gadis yang ada di ceritamu, bagaimana bisa ia mencintai binatang seperti itu?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan heran tentang sebuah dongeng yang Kagome ceritakan kepada Shippo dan Rin.

"Oh.. Sesshomaru." Kagome kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Jawab pertanyaan Sesshomaru ini, miko." Sesshomaru berjalan menghampirinya.

"Karena ia menghabiskan waktu dengan binatang itu dan melihat sisi baik dari dalam dirinya. Selain itu cinta tak bersyarat dan tidak mengenal batas, Sesshomaru." Kagome menjelaskan.

"Apakah wanita muda sepertimu mencintai seseorang seperti Sesshomaru ini yang memiliki sifat binatang di dalam dirinya, miko?" Sesshomaru merendahkan wajahnya dan sangat dekat dengan Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, tolong jaga jarak denganku." Kagome memohon tetapi Sesshomaru tidak bergerak sedikitpun. ' _Karena aku kesulitan bernafas jika kau sangat dekat denganku seperti ini.'_

"Maksudnya aku sangat lelah sekarang. Aku harus kembali ke teman-temanku yang lain." Jawab Kagome meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang masih berdiri disana.

"Miko, mengapa kau menyakiti perasaan Sesshomaru ini." Sesshomaru berkata dengan lirih dan melihat Kagome pergi meninggalkannya.

Kagome berjalan dengan cepat dan berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. Ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih seketika.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau sangat membingungkan Sesshomaru? Aku tidak ingin kau membuatku melupakan janjiku dengan Inuyasha untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu." Kagome menguburkan wajahnya di tangannya sambil menangis.

Cinta memang membuat sakit, terkadang karena cinta kita bisa terluka. Kagome memahami bahwa kejadian malam itu dengan Sesshomaru akan berdampak buruk dan telah menyakiti perasaan Sesshomaru. Semenjak itu Sesshomaru pergi dan sudah tiga hari tidak merasakan keberadaannya yang membuat Kagome sangat sedih dan khawatir.

"Sesshomaru dimana kau? Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu." Kagome berkata pada malam yang mungkin saja akan memberinya jawaban.

"Sesshomaru ini disini, miko." Sesshomaru mengejutkan Kagome dengan sekejap sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sesshomaru.." Kagome membeku di tempat dan merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kau harus tidur." Sesshomaru berbisik sambil menelusuri bibir bawah Kagome dengan ibu jarinya.

"Um.. Sesshomaru, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakiti perasaanmu dan..." Kagome berusaha mengatur debaran jantungnya dan berhenti saat Sesshomaru menyentuh pipinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Sesshomaru menatap mata Kagome.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kagome merasa bingung dan gugup.

"Kau membuat segalanya rumit untuk Sesshomaru ini, miko." Sesshomaru menempelkan keningnya di kening Kagome.

"Apakah kau merasakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang?" Dengan lembut Kagome menjawabnya.

"Mungkin ini saatnya untuk membuatmu mengerti. Sesshomaru ini mencintai..." Sesshomaru mencium pipi Kagome dan ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum Kagome memotongnya.

"Jangan Sessho..." Kagome berhenti setelah Sesshomaru meraih bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Seakan dalam mimpi Sesshomaru telah menciumnya, seketika semua beban pikirannya hilang dan berharap esok dan selamanya bersama dengan pria ini.

Dua hari kemudian di tengah perjalanan Inuyasha di kejutkan dengan tentakel Naraku yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Kagome berhasil menghindar dari serangan Naraku dan melihat Inuyasha mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membasmi _hanyou_ mengerikan itu. Sesshomaru ikut membantu Inuyasha dalam melawan Naraku namun tentakel lainnya menuju ke arah Kagome dan seketika membawanya jatuh ke tanah. Sango dan Miroku berusaha untuk menolong Kagome namun ke tiga tentakel yang baru menghalanginya. Kagome berusaha memurnikan racun yang ada di tubuhnya dan menghilangkannya.

Sesshomaru melihat Kagome terluka dan berusaha untuk meraihnya. Ia menyerang Naraku dengan brutal dan sebelum Tokijin memusnahkan Naraku _, hanyou_ itu menusuk Sesshomaru tepat di bagian dada yang berdampak buruk pada pembuluh nadinya. Naraku menghilang dan Sesshomaru mendengar teriakan Kagome. Darah mengalir dari dada dan keluar dari mulutnya. Sebelum Sesshomaru jatuh ke tanah, ia melihat Kagome berlari dan menahannya dengan memegang bahunya.

' _Kagome.'_

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tetap denganku, Sesshomaru. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Kagome membungkukan badannya di atas Sesshomaru sambil menangis.

Sesshomaru menatap Kagome dan bibirnya bergetar seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu.

"Kau tidak boleh mati, Sesshomaru. Aku mencintaimu." Kagome menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia hanya mencintai Sesshomaru.

Kagome memeluk erat Sesshomaru dekat dengannya, air mata tak henti jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tidak boleh mati. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku!" Kagome terisak dan mengeluarkan kekuatan spiritualnya yang berpusat di kedua tangannya. Kagome menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Sesshomaru dan berharap bisa menyembuhkan lukanya. Sesshomaru tersenyum dan merasakan dadanya terbakar namun jelas merasa bahwa ia telah di sembuhkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sesshomaru. Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah denganku. Aku mencintaimu." Kagome bergumam. Kagome merasakan luka di dada Sesshomaru menutup dan energi terakhirnya menyebabkan tubuhnya basah dengan keringat, namun ia bersyukur telah melakukannya dengan baik dan mereka semua selamat.

Kagome menundukkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Ciuman kali ini penuh gairah dan singkat. Mereka harus mengakhiri ciuman singkat ini karena terlalu letih dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

* 1 minggu kemudian

"Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang." Sesshomaru berdiri disamping Kagome sambil memegang tangannya. Sesshomaru mengajak Kagome ke tempat pribadi miliknya dimana terdapat taman bunga yang indah dan Kagome merasa bagai di surga. Terdapat meja bundar kecil dan beberapa lilin di atasnya, kemudian Sesshomaru mengajak kagome untuk duduk disana.

"Tempat apa ini Sesshomaru? Indah sekali." Kagome tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum dan melangkah di samping Sesshomaru. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan Sesshomaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam _haorinya_.

"Ini untukmu." Sesshomaru berkata sangat lembut dan sambil membuka kotak kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat perhiasan kalung dan anting dengan _Crescent Moon_ yang berkilau.

"Sesshomaru.. Ini untukku?" Kagome menatap Sesshomaru dengan heran.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin kau tetap tinggal dan hidup denganku selamanya. Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu." Sesshomaru mendekatkan diri dengan Kagome dan berbisik disampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sesshomaru. Aku akan selamanya menjadi milikmu dan berada di sampingmu." Kagome tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sesshomaru.

' _Aku akan selamanya mencintaimu Sesshomaru, karena kau tidak hanya memberikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku cari. Kau membuatku menjadi wanita berharga di feudal era ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan untuk hidup bersamamu pergi seperti angin dan menjadi wanita menyedihkan. Terimakasih untuk mencintaiku.'_

' _Kau memiliki hati Sesshomaru ini, Kagome. Kalung itu sangat cocok untukmu, di samping detak jantung yang dimana seharusnya terdapat jiwamu. Lewat mata dan hati kita saling berbicara dan jatuh cinta, itu akan lebih mudah jika kita bersama. Sesshomaru ini tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dan terimakasih untuk mencintaiku.'_

`THE END`

* * *

Hello, i'm back^^ Don't know what to do bout this fic but i'm happy for write that. Tell me if you love/not this fic minna. See you next time and still with me^^


End file.
